A New Generation
by Tigger
Summary: This is the sequal to "A Love Revived"I hope you enjoy.Please R
1. Default Chapter Title

A New Generation:Ch 1  
  
  
It was 5 AM in the morning at the Peacecraft mansion.  
A set of pursion blue eyes opened to the sun rising over the hill.the figure sat up and walked out to the balcony amd looked over at a tree.  
  
"Hey Rob!" the figure yelled.  
  
"Huh? Hey Helena!" Rob yelled.  
  
"Have you been up there all night?!" Helena yelled.  
  
Rob jumped down from the tree and onto the balcony with a grunt.  
  
"Yeah," Rob said.  
  
"Why?You know you could have come inside of my room if you wanted to.You do remember that you have a key. Right?" Helena said.  
  
"I do." Rob reached in his pocket and pulled out a key that said 'To Helena's Room' on it."Oh yeah. I guess I forgot.He He! Oooops."  
  
Helena walked over to him and gave him a big smack on the lips.  
  
"Whoa.What was that for?" Rob asked.  
  
"What?I can't say hello to my own boyfriend?" Helena replied.  
  
Then the door opened.  
  
"Helena? Helena it's time to get ready for scho-hello Robert what are you doing here?" a 33 year old Relena (Helena's mother)said.  
  
"Just stopped by to say hello to Helena. If that's okay with y-"Rob was cut off.  
  
"Yeah!Sure it's okay with my mom.Right mommy-dearest." Helena said before Rob could finish."Right."  
  
"I ........supose it's okay."Relena replied.  
  
"Yay!Thank you mommy"  
  
Helena ran up to Relena and gave her a big hug.  
  
Just then Heero walked in the room.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Helena squeeled and ran up to him and gave in a hug.  
  
"OOFF.Good morning sweatty." Heero said.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Heero gave Helena a kiss on the cheak.  
  
"Sure she gets one but I don't."Relena grunted.  
  
Heero just sighed and walked over to Relena and gave her a big pacinate kiss.  
  
"Huhum,"Rob said.   
  
"Huh.I didn't know...Rob...was..-what are you doing here this early in the morning?"Heero asked.  
  
"Huh-Just popping in to say hi?"Rob said.  
  
"Rrrrriiigggghhhhtttttt.Anyways, Helena you need to get ready for school." Heero said.  
  
"Okay daddy I'll get ready for school.Rob, You can wait for me in the entertainment room if you want to.You know where it is, and you also know you are welcome to anything in it."Helena said.  
  
"Yeah yeah.I know what I can do."Rob said and walked over and kissed her.  
  
"Okay.Bye sweatie."Helena said after they finished the kiss.  
  
Rob left the room.  
  
"Leave."Helena said.  
  
"Oh yeah.Ooops.Hurry sweatie."Relena said.  
  
"I will."Helena replied.  
  
Heero and Relena left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helena was finally done.She walked into the entertainment room and Rob's jaw dropped........  
  
  
To be continued................. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A New Generation:Pt.2  
  
  
Rob stood there with his jaw opened staring at Helena.  
  
She was wearing a maroon baby doll belly shirt that said  
"Hottie" on it, black leather Bell Bottoms that said "BUBBLEGUM" in the corner of her right butt pocket.She had on maroon velvet platform sandals.Her fingernails and toenails were panted black.She was wearing maroon lipstick and eyeshadow.Her hair was in a high pony tail with a curled stand of hair on both sides.  
  
"What?Oh my God there is something in my teeth isn't there?"Helena said.  
  
"No!No!That's just the opposite.You look perfect."Rob said.  
  
"Oh.Is that it.Well thank y-"Helena was cut off by the door slamming open and 4 teenagers scrambling to get off each other on the floor.Among them was:Duette Maxwell (Duo and Hildes daughter),Ariel Barton(Trowa and Cathrines daughter),Quatrina Rebecca Winner(Quatre and Doratheys daughter),and Lin-Lin Chang(Wufei and Sally's daughter).  
  
"Ooops."Duette said.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SPYING ON US LIKE THAT."Helena screamed.  
  
"Well, it was just to sweet"Duette said.  
  
"Yah.Ya'll are totally cute together."Quatrina said.  
  
"Like you guys are the total perfect couple.The QB and the head cheerleader.Who would have thought?"said Ariel.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it.It was all Duette.Oops!Did I just say that out loud?"Lin said.  
  
"Duette.I have one word for you."Helena said.  
  
"Let me guess.Run."Duette said.  
  
"You got it."Helena said.  
  
"SCOCHIE HOOCHIES"Duette yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"I love doing that."Helena said.  
  
Duette backed up and said,"Not funny Helena."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Was"  
  
"Wasn't"  
  
"Was"  
  
"Was"  
  
"Thank you for agreeing with me"Helena said.  
  
"That's not fair, it worked with Bugs Bunny."Duette said.  
  
"Duette, we're not cartoons.....well we are,but that's not the point."Helena said.  
  
"Wel-"Duette started.  
  
"Well we only have 15 minutes to get to school."Rob said.  
  
"WHAT!"They all screamed and were out the door in a flash.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
At school they just got in their seats as the bell rang.  
  
"Whew,"Duette said after the bell range,"That was close".  
  
"You said it girl"a male voice said from behind her.  
  
"Heath!"Duette screamed.  
  
She ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss(they are going out.)  
  
"HuHum"said a female voice from the doorway.  
  
"Aunt Lucrazia!"Exclaimed Helena.  
  
"That's Mrs.Peacecraft to you here in school Helena"She said.(Her and Milliardo got married.)  
  
"You're are teacher Mrs.P?"Duette,Ariel,Quatrina,and Lin  
said in unison.  
  
"Yup."Mrs.P replied.  
  
to be continued............... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A New Generation:part 3  
  
"Ok.Can we leave now please!?!"Duette said.  
  
(They were all about to go to their club that the girls ran.)  
  
"No.I still have to find shoes to wear."Helena said.  
  
(She looked under her bed and found the one's she was looking for)  
  
"So that's where you've been hiding."Helena said.  
  
(Helena was wearing a pair of maroon leather jeans,a white belly shirt w/ "G-GIRLS" writen on it in maroon,white platform tennis shoes,her hair was up in those stick things[don't know what their called]with a strand of hair dangling on each side.)  
  
"You look good girl."Duette said.  
  
"Look whose talking."Helena replied.  
  
(Duette was wearing a black knee length skirt that had slits on both sides up to her mid thighs, her shirt was a white halter that said "G-GIRLS" on it in black,she had on black boots that cut off 4 inches above her ankles,her was in a long braid down her back[I wonder where she got that from?].)  
  
"Why thank you"Duette said.  
  
"You're welcome.Okay now we can go."Helena said.  
  
"'Bout time"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
(They got out the house and hopped into Helena's silver eclipse.)  
  
(When they got to the club Ariel,Quatrina,and Lin were already there.)  
  
"It's about time you all got here"They said.  
  
"It was all Helena's fault .She wouldn't hurry up." Duette said.  
  
"Hehe."Helena said,"You guys look great!"  
  
(Ariel was wearing a short green snake print leather skirt,a white tube top that had "G-GIRLS" on it in green,she had on white platform sandals,and her hair was up in a high pony tail.Quatrina was wearing Pink Bubblegum [u know the brand name Bubblegum]pants,a baby   
doll t shirt that had "G-GIRLS" on it in pink,and her hair was downwith pink on the tips of her blonde hair.  
Lin was wearing short black leather shorts,a white shirt with "G-GIRLS" writen on it in silver,her shoes were silver knee high boots,and her hair was up in a clip w/ one strand of hair going down the middle of her left eye.)  
  
"Thanks"they replied.  
  
(The boys came in and all their mouths dropped)  
  
"Wow!"they all said in unison,"You girls look great.  
  
"Well.Let's get set up."Quatrina said.  
  
"I geuss that would help."Duette said.  
  
"Yep"agreed Heath.  
  
  
Authors Note:Sorry this took so long.I was running out of ideas.If you have any ideas for the next part E-mail me Kick850 @ aol.com.Thank you for your reviews and ideas.  



End file.
